Princess in the Past
by VampireRoutine
Summary: Chiechi is just a normal school girl.While spending the night at Kagome's house one weekend,she has a dream about Lord Sesshoumaru.She soon finds out that she is the reincarnation of a princess and goes back in time to learn about her past.By:KK13
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N)- Hey guys! It's me again. This is a story I wrote maybe 1-½ years ago to put up on Quizilla. I had to edit it bunches before I was satisfied enough with it to put it up on here. I hope you guys like it. Here you go._

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Chi was spending the night at her friend Kagome's house one weekend and fell asleep early because she was up late the night before.

**DREAM**

Chi was in a forest, but she didn't have any clue as to which or where. She was wearing a long green and red kimono and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail like Kikyo's, with a bit of makeup on.

_Why am I in this? Where am I?_ She thought.

All of the sudden the bushes rustled. She jumped and looked in the direction of the sound. A man with white hair walked out of the bushes. He had a fluffy thing draped over his shoulder.

"What …?" she whispered.

"Princess Chiechi, thank you for coming. I need to tell you something." he said.

"What do you need to tell me Lord Sesshoumaru?" she said this, not knowing where it was coming from.

She recognized him, yet he seemed unfamiliar, and she could not remember where she had seen him before.

"I do not know how to say this, for it is the most difficult thing to admit when you are someone like me." he whispered.

"What do you mean someone like you?" she asked.

"I mean someone who despises humans, or in other words is a youkai." he said.

Just then she remembered everything about him.

"Oh ... and?" she whispered.

"I am in love with you and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you." he says while looking into her eyes.

"You do?"

He just nods.

"I am in love with you too. Will you really stay with me?" she asked, barely believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, of course I will, my love." he whispers.

She smiles and so does he. He then leans in to kiss her while she leans up to kiss him. Right before their lips touch she lets out a scream of pain and looks down only to see that there is a blade sticking out of her stomach. It is pulled out by someone, and she falls to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Sesshoumaru yells.

Chiechi looks up to see her father, a lord, looking down at her.

"Traitor!" he yells down at her, "You should have known better than to fall in love with a youkai!"

At that Sesshoumaru slices off his head with his claws and turns to Chiechi. He kneals down and picks up her head.

"I'm so sorry.." he whispers.

"I love you, you know. That is all that matters..." she whispers.

She begins coughing up blood. Sesshoumaru's eyes are watery.

"And I love you, but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." he whispers.

"Someday I will return, and when that day comes I shall be yours and no one else's." she says quietly.

With that said, she dies in his arms.

"NOOOOOO!" he screams.

He cries with her in his arms. (This is before he got his Tensaiga) Chiechi looks down and sees his body holding hers. She starts floating up and all of the sudden she wakes up breathing hard and sweating.

* * *

Chi and Kagome were walking to the mall the next day. Kagome looks at her.

"Chi? Are you okay? I heard you wake up last night. You sounded like you were in pain and scared." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I had a dream about me and this guy named Sesshoumaru." she whispers.

Kagome stops walking. Chi turns to look at her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Chi asks.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispers.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asks in a surprised tone.

"Because we've met." Kagome said.

She tells her about the well and everyone in the Feudal Era and her adventures. When she is done Chi just stared at her.

"Wow! So that is why you miss class so much!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. I am the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo. So maybe it is possible that you are the reincarnation of this princess that you were in your dream. After all, she did have the same name as you which makes the possibility even greater." Kagome stated.

"Really?"

Kagome nods.

"So what I dreamed may have happened once?" she asked.

"Yes. It is possible. I think I should take you there to find out about your past." Kagome whispered.

"Really?" Chi asked again.

"Yeah. That is, if you want to go." Kagome said.

"Of course I do!" she stated.

* * *

_(A/N)- I hope you guys liked it. I will be updating soon. Please Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N)- K guys … As I promised on my profile, I am updating all of my stories starting with this one. Thanks for the people who reviewed. I appreciate it.

* * *

_

Chapter Two

* * *

Chi and Kagome headed back towards Chi's house to start packing to go to the Feudal Era. Chi paused.

"Kagome?" she whispered.

Kagome turned to look at her and smiled.

"Yeah Chi?"

"What if the people there don't like me?" Chi asked quietly.

Kagome just smiled.

"Why wouldn't they like you?" she asked.

"Well … because I'm from a different time, basically a different world. I'll stand out and probably confused a bunch of people. I'll seem awkward since I'm not from their era." Chi said while looking out the window.

"Don't be silly." Kagome laughed.

Chi looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm sure they'll like you Chi. It doesn't matter if you're from this era or theirs. It matters who you really are. Just look at me. I'm from this era, but I have really good friends there. It'll be the same for you." Kagome stated.

"Yeah … I guess so, but what will this Lord Sesshoumaru think?" Chi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in my dream I told him that I would return and be his, and only his. If this really happened then I would have to leave Shikuru." she looked down at the floor.

_Maybe I shouldn't go._

"Chi?" she heard Kagome whisper and looked up.

"You don't have to break up with Shikuru. Just tell him that you are going on a trip with me, and it would be wise to tell your parents that as well. After all, it is summer, we won't get in trouble. And that way you can decide who you want to stay with." Kagome said. She was smiling.

Chi smiled too.

"Okay. Thanks Kagome," she whispered.

Kagome nodded and finished helping her pack. Afterwards they headed towards Chi's boyfriend, Shikuru's house. Kagome waited a little ways away from the door to give them privacy while Chi went up to the door and knocked. Shikuru answered after a few seconds and smiled at her, then waved to Kagome upon seeing her. She smiled and waved back.

"Hey Chi. What's up?" he asked.

She smiled and told him that she was going on a trip with Kagome for a few weeks and didn't know when she'd be back.

"Oh, okay. I'll miss you every moment," he whispered.

"And I you." Chi said.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and said goodbye. Chi walked back down to Kagome and Shikuru watched them until they were out of sight. He sighed and closed the door.

"How did he take your leaving?" Kagome asked her on the way back to Chi's house.

"He was upset, but he was okay with it," she said.

"Good."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to Chiechi's house they both walked in and asked her parents if she could go on the supposed trip. They said it was okay. It didn't surprise Chi since her parent's basically let her do anything that she wanted already. They said goodbye and left to go back to Kagome's house.

After telling her family that she was leaving, Kagome leads Chi to the well. She turns to Chi and smiles.

"Okay … Here we go." Kagome said.

Chi looked at her then looked down the well. She looked back at Kagome and raised her eyebrow.

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome laughed.

"Of course I am. I've only been down it a million times. Come on," she said and took Chi by the arm.

"I don't know about this Kagome…" she whispered.

Kagome frowned and tugged on her arm. Finally Chi jumped down into the well with her and gasped as she saw the purple and blue light all around her. For a moment it felt like her and Kagome were floating in nothingness, then the ground was underneath her. Chi looked up and saw the sky. She heard birds chirping. The well was outside.

_She was telling the truth? I guess some part of me didn't want to believe her if I'm this surprised. Then again, most people would call her insane if she shared this with them._

Kagome held out a hand to help her up and she took it gratefully.

"Here Chi. You climb up first. It can be hard the first few times that you do it. InuYasha and the others will probably be up there to help you out." Kagome said.

Chi nodded and grabbed hold of some vines, pulling herself up the wall of the well. It was tough, but her hands finally found their way up and over the edge of the well. She pulled herself out and let out a sigh and a few heavy breaths before looking around. She was in a clearing with trees surrounding the edges. There was no one else around. She turned back to see how far up Kagome was and saw that she was already out and dusting herself off. Chi stared at her for a second.

_It took all of my strength just to pull me out of there. Yet she has herself to carry and that huge bag of hers. I never knew how strong Kagome was._

Kagome smiled at her.

"Isn't it beautiful Chi?" she asked.

Chiechi nodded and looked around once more. She gasped as she saw a red blur coming towards them from in the air.

" What the…?" Chi began.

"Hey InuYasha!" Kagome called.

The red blur stopped and Chi could now see that it was a man.

"Don't 'Hey InuYasha' me! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?" he screamed.

He looked over at Chi.

"And who the hell is that?" he snarled.

"This is Chi. She's one of my friends in my time." Kagome answered.

"So, why is she here?"

"We think she is the reincarnation of a princess that Sesshoumaru loved a long time ago." Kagome said.

"Sesshoumaru, in love with a human? Impossible!" InuYasha stated.

"It's true. Chi had a dream that we think was a memory." Kagome told him, "Tell him about your dream Chi."

Chi looks at her and nods. InuYasha stares at her for a second before she begins to retell the dream she had the night before. As she finishes, InuYasha just stares at her. Kagome looks between the two of them and breaks the silence.

"Well why don't we go and introduce her to everyone else?" she said cheerfully, like nothing had happened.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Chi whispered.

InuYasha picked Kagome up on his back and she motioned for Chi to do the same. She slowly got on, not knowing what he was doing, or why they couldn't just walk themselves. She let out a slight scream as he jumped into the air, and Kagome let out a half-giggle. Chi stared at her.

"InuYasha is a half-demon. Half demon, half human." she said.

"Oh … umm … okay." Chi whispered as she clung to InuYasha for her life.

Kagome laughed again. It didn't take InuYasha long to get them to where they were going. He soon stopped and placed them both down by a small hut. Outside of it there were a few people. One was a young female who seemed to be sharpening a very large boomerang, a young man dressed in robes who looked as though he were a monk, a small child, who Chiechi guessed, was a demon, and an old priestess. Sleeping next to the young woman was what appeared to be a cat, only it had two tails. They looked up as InuYasha, Kagome, and Chi came closer.

"Hey Kagome!" said the child, and went running over to her.

"Kagome. You're back!" the old priestess said upon seeing her.

The young woman smiled and waved. The one who would be a monk ran over to her too.

"Oh Kagome. You're back." He said and rubbed his cheek on her hands.

_He must be her boyfriend?_

He looked up and saw Chi standing there.

"And who might this be?" he asked, taking her hands.

Kagome smiled softly.

"Everyone, this is Chiechi, or Chi, if you will. She's a friend of mine from my time. This is Sango, Kyade, Shippo, Kirara, and the monk holding your hands is Miroku." Kagome said.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Chi said, with a smile.

"Oh … The pleasure is all ours Chi." Miroku said.

She smiled.

"Thank you."

He nodded and stroked her hands. _Maybe he's just friendly?_

"Leave her alone Miroku. She just got here." said InuYasha.

Miroku sighed and let go out her hands.

"Why don't ye come inside. I have already made lunch for your arrival Kagome, and I bet your friend is hungry." Kyade said.

Kagome smiled and walked inside. Everyone followed her. Chi was the last inside before Kyade entered herself. Once everyone was eating, Kagome had Chi tell everyone the dream again and why she was here.

"So what your saying is that Lord Sesshoumaru was in love with a human princess, and you are her reincarnation?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, at least we think so." Chi said, looking at Kagome. She nodded.

Before we go and look for him, can I ask you something that may change your mind about doing this?" Miroku asked Chi.

"Sure. Go ahead." she said, and smiled.

Miroku got up and walked over to where Chi was sitting. She looked up at him. He kneeled down and took hold of her hands. She raised her eyebrows.

"Will you bear my children?"

A look of disgusted came over her face and she slapped him.

"You're a pervert!" she yelled.

"Does that mean no?" he asked.

"You're damn right it does." she snapped.

Everyone laughed.

"Dont worry Chi. He asks every girl that." Kagome told her.

"Oh, well that just makes him a bigger pervert than I thought." Chi said, and stood up.

"Yeah, that's Miroku for you. Pervert to the core." Sango said.

Chi laughed.

"Shouldn't we be going now if you want to find Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Chi said.

They all said thank you to Kyade for the food, and set off to find Sesshoumaru.

* * *

_(A/N)- I will have more up soon. After I get some more of my other stories going again. Please review to tell me what you think! Thanks. :)_


End file.
